


drunk in seoul

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [96]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Slice of Life, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, caring husband!Alec, confessions and secrets, drunk!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus returned home from Seoul, drunk.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708228
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	drunk in seoul

When Magnus returned home in the middle of the night, Alec only sighed, inhaled deeply the soju off Magnus's breath and released a sigh, "I told you not to go overboard".

Magnus moaned, a smile on his lips as he felt Alec's fingertips on him, "I was feeling happy".

"Happy about what?" Alec asked, taking off Magnus's coat and leading him to the bedroom. Alec soon took Magnus's shoes off before tucking him under the blanket and all that time, Magnus was looking at him, looking at him with eyes glossy but pure and light... looking at him with those pupils loved so much, "How could you just suddenly portal to Seoul without telling me?"

Magnus smiled wide and bright as though he'd taken over from the sun in bright daylight as he rolled on his side, his eyes half shut as he looked up at Alec, "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

Alec rolled his eyes again, annoyed that Magnus had left him to go gallivant with Caterina and Ragnor in Seoul without taking him. "No." he replied, still sighing, "But I suppose you'll tell m—"

"A lot", Magnus smiled, his face looking like a full moon wearing blush. "I love you a lot times a hundred... NO, a lot times a thousand... NO, I love you a lot times a million. I love love love you, Alexander".

And Alec sighed, hung his head low before replying, "Yes yes now sleep, you bad drunk", he murmured, but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Perhaps next time too,

He won't tell Magnus about the time he came home drunk from Seoul and confessed his undying love for the millionth time— while licking him.

_..._

_magnus x alec_


End file.
